


Parlando del diavolo

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet casuali scritte su prompt casuali. Yay. [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, two miserable people meeting at a wedding
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante la festa del matrimonio di Gwen e Lance, Arthur vorrebbe solo scavarsi una buca, riempirla di alcol e affogarci dentro. Entra in scena un tipo fastidioso, pseudo-comunista e vagamente hippie...</p>
<p>«Allooooraaaaa... ti sei fatto lo sposo o la sposa?»<br/>«Come, prego?» ribatté Arthur, assottigliando le palpebre.<br/>«'Come, prego'?» lo sfotté lo zeccone, imitando (male) la voce di Arthur. «Cavolo, sei troppo upper-class per essere vero.»</p>
<p>[Scritta sul prompt two miserable people meeting at a wedding!AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parlando del diavolo

 

«Allooooraaaaa... ti sei fatto lo sposo o la sposa?»

Arthur, che stava stravaccato su una minuscola sedia e non si era mosso dal tavolo se non per agguantare roba alcolica da vassoi di camerieri random, si voltò. Seduto alla destra del tavolo, dalla parte opposta alla sua, c'era _quello_.

Ma sì, quello, quello con cui aveva litigato durante tutto l'aperitivo e per buona parte della cena – avevano smesso solo quando _quello_ aveva avuto il buonsenso di alzarsi e cambiare posto, ma non senza mandare a quel paese Arthur.

Insomma, quello che a prima vista sembrava un tipo piuttosto belloccio, tutto capelli neri e smoking nero e occhi blu, e poi si era miseramente rivelato essere una specie di hippie comunista frequentatore di manifestazioni in piazza.

«Come, prego?» ribatté Arthur, assottigliando le palpebre.

«'Come, prego'?» lo sfotté lo zeccone, imitando (male) la voce di Arthur. «Cavolo, sei troppo upper-class per essere vero.» E poi scoppiò a ridere grugnendo nella parte finale, e Arthur decise immediatamente che, pur non sapendo il motivo per cui l'idiota era tornato a sederglisi accanto, la cosa migliore era non desiderare di saperlo e invece ignorarlo.

Ma _quello_ tornò a incalzare Arthur: «Insomma, lo sposo o la sposa?»

«Cosa?»

«Quale dei due ti sei scopato?»

Arthur alzò gli occhi al cielo, seppellendo l'irritazione nel suo _flûte_. Sentì una sedia che strisciava rumorosamente sul pavimento e poi un'altra che veniva spostata, proprio accanto a lui, e...

«... Lo sposo o la sposa?» sussurrò l'idiota all'orecchio di Arthur, facendolo sobbalzare.

«Dannazione!» sbottò lui, allontanando la faccia di quel tipo inopportuno con una mano. Quest'ultimo, per tutta risposta, si infilò un dito di Arthur in bocca e poi scoppiò a ridere come l'ubriaco che probabilmente era.

Arthur lo guardò in cagnesco scoprendo i denti e si asciugò l'indice su un tovagliolo.

«Cosa» disse l'uomo che, a quanto pareva, non aveva idea di quale fosse il momento giusto per fermarsi, «te li sei fatti entrambi?»

«Solo Gwen» ripose Arthur tutto indignato e, dannazione, c'era cascato come una pera.

Un sorriso troppo largo si sciolse sulla stupida faccia dell'hippie. «Oh, non sia mai che il principino si faccia anche gli uomini-»

«Non è questo, razza di cretino» sibilò Arthur, «è che Gwen... lei... dopo di lei non...»

Arthur si morse la lingua.

Non c'era stato nessuno, per lui, dopo Gwen. Non c'era stato più nessuno e Arthur era molto propenso a credere che non ci sarebbe mai più stato. Appoggiò il _flûte_ mezzo vuoto sul tavolo. «E poi non me la sono 'fatta'» puntualizzò, mogio. «E' stata la mia ragazza. Per cinque anni.»

Un orribile silenzio si tese tra loro, e Arthur decise che era il caso di continuare a fissare ostinatamente davanti a sé Gwen e Lance, gli sposi, che ballavano un lento (gli unici rimasti in pista) piuttosto che voltarsi per trovare uno sguardo di compassione.

«... Allora sei _tu_ » disse l'altro. Poi gemette teatralmente. «Dio, quanto siamo miserabili.»

Arthur non resistette e gli lanciò un'occhiata di traverso: il comunista aveva steso le gambe davanti a sé, lunghe e snelle e strette nei pantaloni neri, e si stava sbottonando la camicia come fosse a casa sua. Se Arthur si fissò sul suo collo, fu solo colpa di quel tipo perché aveva un collo troppo lungo e bianco, da ballerino.

«Ma tu guarda quando il mio compagno di sventure doveva proprio essere questo riccone snob con la puzza sotto il naso...»

«Una volta non si chiedeva se uno era _amico_ dello sposo o della sposa, comunque?» disse Arthur.

Il tipo alzò le sopracciglia. «E' la mia versione della cosa. Poi è matematico, dai. A un matrimonio, quelli che restano seduti al tavolo a bere e hanno un'età compresa tra i venti e quaranta e un sedere...» sbirciò inutilmente verso Arthur, «piuttosto notevole, beh, ecco, non possono essere parenti degli sposi, no? E nemmeno amici, gli amici se ne vanno prima. Gli unici che sono troppo miseri per rimorchiare e pensano solo a prosciugare il più possibile il reparto alcolici...»

«Sono gli ex?» concluse Arthur per lui.

La zecca annuì, scolandosi tutto d'un fiato il contenuto rimanente del suo bicchiere, e poi fece una smorfia, tirando fuori la lingua e strizzando gli occhi, ed era... piuttosto... adorabile.

Arthur, suo malgrado, ridacchiò. «E allora tu?»

«Lance» disse l'altro, piegando la testa di lato e mordendosi le labbra, come se stesse ripensando a un qualche errore madornale. «Lance era mio. Poi è arrivata Gwen e lui ha improvvisamente realizzato che, ehi, forse non gli piaceva tanto il ca-»

Arthur alzò le mani, ridendo. «Ok, ok. Cavolo. Patetico davvero. Non so, potrei concederti la vittoria.»

«Grazie, amico» disse, serissimo, e allungò verso di Arthur il pungo. Che restò teso tra loro per molti, imbarazzanti, secondi. «Oh, andiamo!»

Arthur sospirò, scosse la testa e poi, cercando di nascondere il sorriso, sbatté il pungo su quello di...

«Come ti chiami, zecca?»

L'altro sorrise, e forse erano gli effetti tardivi dell'alcol o forse la stanchezza o forse, semplicemente, il fatto che fosse un bell'uomo... Ma _era_ un bell'uomo, con il sorriso più luminoso, sghembo e malandrino che Arthur avesse mai visto. «Merlin. Mi chiamo Merlin, Principe Asino.»

E forse... forse Arthur aveva avuto voglia di saltare addosso a Merlin e baciarlo dappertutto, prima, quando avevano litigato in giardino, a partire dal primo 'chi ti credi di essere, pezzo di cretino?'.

Si guardarono per un po' e il sorriso di Merlin scivolò via, piano piano piano. Le sue labbra formarono una piccola 'o'. E, d'improvviso, Merlin prese Arthur per il colletto della camicia e lo fece alzare, trascinandolo fuori dalla sala del ricevimento.

«Sai che ti dico, Principe Asino?»

Arthur si lasciò trascinare via, divertito e con il cuore solo un pochino stretto. «Mh?»

Merlin si fermò e lo guardò. E lo guardò e lo guardò e lo guardò e... «Ok. Ok.»

E poi ci fu il ripostiglio dei cappotti e una serie non indifferente di gomitate accidentali, risatine e 'Mer-lin, dannazione', e il tutto sfumò in qualche bacio alla francese molto, molto ben riuscito, e in mani che toccavano e lingue che leccavano e sospiri che si ammorbidivano e sorrisi un po' timidi, ma giusto un po'...

 

 

«Ci sarai alla festa dell'inaugurazione della nuova casa degli sposi?» disse quasi casualmente Merlin, cercando di annodare la cravatta di Arthur. Ma le mani gli tremavano.

Fu il turno di Arthur di ghignare. «Puoi contarci.»

 


End file.
